User talk:Pinkachu
Re: Here to help out That's great to know! Hopefully we can get this wiki up active again for Far Cry 4 and I'd appreciate any of your help. Looking forward to it. Cheers, NinjaFatGuy (talk) 00:49, October 17, 2014 (UTC). Re: Needing content Thanks! I've seen your updates and edits and I've really been appreciating the help. Also, sorry about the wordmark - I kinda felt like it needed a new design from the previous one to be more in tune with the current logo; if you prefer the other one, I am perfectly fine with reverting it. I'll also try and organize and work on the categories when I get the chance. Cheers and thanks, NinjaFatGuy (talk) 00:18, October 28, 2014 (UTC). ::It's your project now, so change whatever you think you need to. If I see something really crazy, Ill be sure to point it out. I will be getting the game after it launches so that I can be of more use here, but for now, just tag me with whatever you need help with and I will do what I can. Pinkachu (talk) 00:29, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sure thing. Thanks for the help. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 00:39, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Community Choice Awards 2014 Yeah, sure thing! So alongside Best Bad Guy, Best Weapon, Best Character, and Best Vehicle; we could, out of anything else, do Best Animal (animals like elephants play a big role, and some iconic ones like a honey badger), Best Mission/Activity (?) (perhaps favorite sort of side missions or activities to do in the game). There's not much that comes to mind, despite having played the game. There's a bunch of sub-categories that don't play a huge role, like equipment, locations (?), and anything else in the game. What do you prefer to be on there as in anything else to be included? NinjaFatGuy (talk) 02:21, December 10, 2014 (UTC) : Hm. I'm fine with the animal selection. Also, you sticking with Best Antagonist as you mentioned in the OP? Otherwise, we could also do best equipment, with Grenade, Mine, C4, Sticky grenade, sticky mine, and sticky c4? We could also break down the Secondary and Primary weapons into different voting sessions to expand the content more. For activities, we can do Outposts, Shangri-La missions, Kyrat Fashion Week quests, Hunting quests, and the Arena? Somewhere along those lines. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 21:26, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Far Cry Primal Hello, nice to see you, too! And yep, currently trying to piece together a good design for the wiki. Thanks for the heads-up, and I'll definitely contact you for any help I might need. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 21:01, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi Pinkachu. I am honored that you have helped Far Cry Wikia during the times :) I hope you find the best info of Far Cry 5, conceptarts and beta pictures would be greatful :D -Wikiawrider Hey Pinkachu You can help as much you like with Far Cry 5 page :) Sorry for the very late reply, i edits more than check my Talk page XD "May Pagans light, shine upon you all" (talk) 11:18, November 24, 2017 (UTC)Wikiawrider Far Cry 1 year dispute Hello, if your reading this. There is a bit of dispute over what year Far Cry 1 took place. Either in the year 2004 or 2025. The first person to change it to 2025 was a fandom user. However, a logged in user changed it back to 2004 because there is no proof in game that the game takes place in 2025. However, another logged-in user claims that he has proof that FC1 takes place in 2025 by stating, "On the license disk of 2004 it is written that the action time is 2025." I'm telling you this because this reason didn't seem to add up. I checked other sources and not once did they mention the year is 2025. (User:MegasXLOHYEAH)(Talk) 5:11 PM 1/4/2018 About Far Cry 1 year proof The user stated "On the license disk of 2004 it is written that the action time is 2025." This confused me because this is the first time I've heard of such a thing. If it's possible, could you explain what the user meant by this? (User:MegasXLOHYEAH)(Talk) 1:52 PM 1/8/2018 Re: Theme Designer Haha, nope, I'm still alive, just been very busy lately! Good to see you and your work on the wiki again, I definitely plan on helping out a bit once my game installs lol. Anyway, I agree with you about the link colors, I was just throwing in a link color that would match the theme as it was pretty late. I'll try some colors and see which one fits best, thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 20:18, March 28, 2018 (UTC) 'Re. Preppers Stash' Hi Pinkachu Just make a new page for them, with all the locations in it :) I'll give more info and help with the pages, if I'm not blind in campaign ;) Hi Pinkachu. Thank you very much for the support on Far Cry wikia :) It means a lot to veryone that loves the franchise :D Now I have trouble with a page, that cannot be edited or removed, http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Cry_3_Sweepstakes It says it does not exist but it can still be found :/ Anything you can help with by that page? :) I also managed to restore Paul "De Pleur" Harmon, after someone really messed that page up :/ It was even deleted, but it's back in the state it is suppose to be in :) Happy editing, and keep up the great work :D "May Pagans light, shine upon you all" (talk) 14:45, April 19, 2018 (UTC)Wikiawrider